Through the Eyes of a Wizard
by ghostgirl19
Summary: Season 2 told through the POV of Jax Novoa.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Sometimes, I wondered what was going on in Jax's mind throughout season 2...this is a story of my guesses. **

**Prologue**

*Ring Ring*

I bit my lip, then slowly opened the laptop, clicking the 'Enter' button.

"Hello sir." I greeted the black silhouette of a man that was my father.

"Jax. Is everything ready?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Everything's unpacked, and I got my school uniform."

He sighed, clearly annoyed. "I meant, your plan with the Chosen One."

I nodded again. "Yes. I go in to Iridium High, charm her, date her, then use her to destroy the Magic Realm, with the last light of the Fool Moon."

"Correct. Now don't disappoint me, as you usually do. We can't afford to have you screw this up."

I bit back the frustrated growl. "Yes, sir."

"Remember, her name is Emma Alonso."

"I know, you told me a thousand times."

"Control your tongue around me boy." He warned.

I sighed. "Yes, sir."

He didn't bother saying goodbye as the video chat cut off. I released a breath as I shut the laptop. Laying back on my bed, I watched the ceiling.

_"Now, the Magic Realm is divided into two groups. Good witches and wizards, and bad witches and wizards."_

_"What are you and Dad?"_

_"I am a good witch, but your father is a bad wizard."_

_My five-year old self lit up with anticipation. "And what am I?"_

_His mother smiled. "That's up for you to decide. However, I hope you'll choose to be good."_

_I hope you'll choose to be good. _Those words have forever haunted me, urging me to follow in my mother's footsteps. For seven years, I was good. I was the perfect son. But then, when I was eight, and Leana was giving birth to my twin sisters, she died.

My entire attitude changed after that. I started getting arrogant, cocky, _rebellious._ I made my father buy me leather jackets, along with black and gray outfits. I worked for endless hours, perfecting my magic.

Of course, Dad couldn't have been more proud of the sudden change. He eagerly taught me many spells. In fact, when I was eleven, I used an invisibility spell to spy on him, and saw him perform the cloning spell.

He was in his office, suit on, when he rose from his black leather chair. Red magic swirled around his index finger as he spun it around the top of his head.

_"So many places to go, people to see. I can't do it all, make another one of me."_

That spell was my saving grace, I used Junior for everything. Homework, doctors appointments, dentist appointments, etc. My life was essentially a breeze. My teachers were ecstatic about the A's on my tests, and from then I never failed again.

Then one day while I was looking through one of my father's magic books, I found the cloning spell. Turns out, it was illegal. Extremealy illegal, if the Council found out you did it, they wouldn't hesitate to take their powers. Including the Chosen One.

That's when I asked my father about the Chosen One. He replied that they're extremely powerful, get a ton of perks...and that I wasn't it.

Soon, things began to get worse. He started seeing me as a failure, mostly because I got in trouble for my rebellious behavior in school. However, I soon fixed that by learning the memory wiping spell.

He also got really angry whenever I'd mess up with a spell. He'd continually yell at me, telling me I needed to get better, that as his son I should be the most powerful wizard, and to do that, I needed to be perfect.

I chuckled darkly. The girls seemed to think that I'm perfect.

Then there was the time when I played in the basketball game. I could barely get past the other team's defense, so I cast a spell to make invisible wings on my back. I didn't fly around, but did major leaps, every time slam ducking the ball in the basket.

Somehow, the Council found out, and threatened to take my powers. Dad got me out of it, but wouldn't let me hear the end of it for weeks. If I was going to be like him, I'd have to not get caught.

Like him. That's when I realized that I was turning into my father, that I'm becoming a bad wizard.

Ever since then, Leana's words sometimes appeared in my head, asking me to be good.

I scoffed. It was obvious that I take after my father, it's about time I started to realize it. I'm not a good wizard.


	2. Chapter 1: Jax of Hearts

**Chapter 1: Jax of Hearts**

Groaning, I didn't even bother to lean over to turn off the alarm, I simply cast a spell to do it. I sighed, today's the day; the day when I put into motion my father's plan...or was it our plan? I shook my head as I rose out of bed, I didn't even know anymore.

Casting a spell, I put on the school uniform, including my combat boots; I never go anywhere without them. Next, I walked to the bathroom to see my messy black hair. Tilting my head, thinking of what style I should have it, I casted the spell. I smirked when I saw the perfect result. Hey, what can I say? Elvis had a really good hair style, so why shouldn't I be inspired by it?

Then, I smiled at myself, exposing my teeth. The next spell made them whiter, causing me to grin. Gathering my blue and black magic, I tele-transported out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. I had a view of the living room through there, so I turned on the tv as well. It provided a little noise in this empty house.

I made a bowl filled with cereal and milk appear, then made a spoon appear in my hand. I brought the items with me to the living room, where I sat on the couch enjoying my breakfast and watching tv.

After that, I cast a spell to clean the bowl and spoon, then sent them back to the cupboard. I picked myself up from the couch, turned off the tv, then walked over to the front door. On the coat rack, was one of my leather jackets, ready to be worn. After zipping it up, I put on my black riding gloves, finally, I put on my helmet, strapping it in place. I grabbed my keys.

I stepped outside, locked the door, then walked to my dirtbike. Grinning, I started it, then took off toward my newest victims.

When I arrived, there were students everywhere. So, I did the only thing one can do when surrounded...I popped a wheelie, then swerved to a stop, getting dust all over some kid.

Turning it off, I could feel everyone's eyes on me, especially the girls. I took off my helmet, eyeing the building.

"Iridium High, prepare to be Jaxed."

I followed the signs inside to the principal's office, where I knew my schedule was supposed to be. Eventually, I got there, knocking on the door.

"Come in!" A man's voice sounded from inside.

I stepped inside, to see a man wearing a suit, with brown hair and eyes, sitting at an oak desk. 'Mr. Alonso' was on a small golden nametag at the front of his desk. Wait...so did this mean the Chosen One's father was the principal? Maybe meeting her was going to be easier than I thought, didn't teachers and principals with kids always brag about them?

"Hello! How can I help you?" He smiled.

"I'm Jax Novoa, the new student?" I tried, hoping he'd take the hint.

"Oh, of course! Here, sit down while I call my daughter here..."

Damn. This is almost _too _easy. There had to be a catch.

He pressed the intercom button on his desk. "Attention! Principal Alonso speaking!" He turned towards me. "Can they hear me? I don't think they can hear me...is this thing on?"

I mentally facepalmed, he must be new at this.

"Hello? Can anyone hear me?"

"Yes, they can hear you." I whispered, stressing the 'can'.

"The red light's not on..oh oh wait! It's blinking, okay, okay. It's on."

I rolled my eyes.

He cleared his throat before continuing. "Emma Alonso, Emma Alonso. Please report to the principal's office!" He paused, before smirking. "Thank you, thank you very much." Snickering, he turned off the intercom. I tilted my head, an Elvis fan? Maybe he isn't too bad after all. At least I'm going to meet the Chosen One, and then this plan can get started.

He bent down in his chair to a drawer, then placed a pale brown manila folder on his desk. Next, he rose out of the chair, walking to a small aquarium where a few turtles were placed.

"You'll love Iridium High! Jax...that's a unique name."

Wouldn't be the first time someone said that, not that I dislike my name or anything. "It's a family name." I clarified.

"Ah!" He exclaimed, picking up a rock. "So is Francisco, believe it or not!" He chuckled. I tilted my head, already getting bored.

"We have tons of activities. Our swim team, best in the country!" He put the rock down, reaching once more into the aquarium.

"So I've heard, looking forward to that." I replied, still bored. I decided to try to entertain myself by making a pen float in the air.

"Our debate team won regionals last year, mostly due to Gigi Rueda. You really can't shut Gigi up." He started to chuckle.

I inclined my head in his direction, raising an eyebrow. I've never heard a principal say that about a student before, most were strict, yet this guy seemed so carefree. Like I said, maybe he isn't too bad.

I turned back to the pen. "No, really. You can't." He said, all serious.

I spared him another glance before looking back to my current distraction.

"So um, how are your grades, Jax?"

Putting my hand down, yet still not breaking my concentration to make the pen float, I leaned up and looked at my grades. C's and D's greeted me.

Quickly, I gathered the all too familiar smoke in my hands, then changed the less-than stellar grades. "Good, mostly A's." I lifted my hand back up, controlling the pen again.

"Good for you. We need students like you at Iridum." He praised. I held back a smirk.

"Hey Dad!" A female voice suddenly came. Snapping my head towards her, I was shocked to say the least. The pen clattered to the desk.

The girl with chocolate hair and eyes glanced once in my direction, before turning back to her father. "I mean, Mr. Alonso. You asked for me?"

Woah. Dad didn't tell me she was so beautiful...I knew there had to be a catch.

Mr. Alonso smiled. "There you are!" He gestured to me. "This is Jax Novoa, new student transfer from.."

I smiled, only taking my eyes off her to inform her father of where I was from. "Sydney." I didn't waste any time to gaze at her again.

"Emma, I'd like for you to show him around." The principal said.

"Me?" She asked, pointing to herself. "Sure but, don't you want someone who's been going here longer? I've never even been to some places like: the band room, the workout room, basement biology lab...that place is just scary." She cringed.

I held back an amused grin.

"I'm sure you'll do just fine." Her father reassured.

"Yeah," I stood, still not removing my eyes from her, "I'm sure you'll do _just _fine." I couldn't control the flirtatious tone...not that I tried to.

Emma's cheeks turned a soft pink, making my smile spread a bit wider. "Um, okay Dad. C'mon..Jax."

She turned to the door, however I stopped her. "Ah ah!"

Confused she looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I smirked, opening the door. "Ladies first."

Her eyes widened, yet she still walked out the door. I glanced back to her father, he gave me an approving smile and nod.

Smiling, I walked out.

Emma turned out to be a pretty good tour guide, leading me to all the places she knew of. Though, I had a hard time concentrating. I gazed at her long brown hair, my fingers itching to run through the locks.

"And this is the trophy case!" She smiled, walking over to stand by the case. "As you can see, the Sharks won _a lot _of them."

"So your Dad's the principal." I started, wanting to be sure of the fact.

"Yep. He was promoted after the last principal...um..h-had a bit of a meltdown."

I was curious of what she meant by that, but didn't ask. Instead, I picked up a small trophy. "Did you win any of these?"

Her eyes widened until she broke out into a smile, scoffing a laugh. "You're obviously new here, otherwise you'd know I'm waaayyyy too clumsy to have won any sports awards."

I looked her up and down. "You don't look so clumsy to me." I protested with a smile.

"You've only known me ten minutes! Give it another five, I-I'm sure I'll trip and knock my lunch tray on you."

I seized this opportune moment, not for the plan, just for my own pleasure. "Are you asking me out for lunch?"

She looked confused, while still trying to be polite. "Um, no?"

My smile fell. Well, that was a blow to the ego.

"I...sure! Daniel and Andi are waiting for me, but you're free to join us!" Emma quickly said.

Daniel and Andi? Are those two boys? Does she sit with boys? A strange feeling stirred in my stomach, I covered it up with a grin.

"Not what I had in mind, but if you insist." I put back the trophy. "Just let me drop my bag off at my locker."

"Oh, right! It's part of the tour." She looked through the papers she held. "Let's see...over there!" She pointed behind her with her thumb.

Emma held out the paper to me, I took it, studying it. "Okay. Be right back." I headed off in the direction she pointed out...only to be greeted with two hallways. I bit back an annoyed groan.

I turned back around to ask her where to go, however I discovered she was gone. Furrowing my eyebrows, I went back in the direction we came from, stopping when I saw her at her locker...talking to a brown floating book.

"Hexie! What are you doing here?" She paused. "Andi brought you? That's it! Andi can't babysit you anymore. Now, get in there before somebody sees you!" The book complied, floating back inside the locker. Emma shut it, then continued down the hallway.

I couldn't believe it. Emma has the Hexoren? Dad said it was a long lost book, nobody knew where it was. Apparently the Chosen One has it. I smiled, it seemed that she even had a bond with the book. I'm not going to lie, it's pretty cute.

However, now I had to find my locker. "Emma!"

She spun around. "Oh, Jax!" She walked closer to me. "What is it?"

"I..ah, can't seem to find my locker." I admitted, embarrased.

She giggled. "No worries, I'll show you where it is!"

I let her take the lead, where we walked past the trophy case, then coming to the two hallways. She chose the right one.

I was gonna choose that one.

After walking a little ways, she stopped in front of one. "Let me see your schedule to see if it's the right number."

In handed the paper over. After looking at it for two seconds, she smiled brightly at me. "Yep, this is it! Welcome to your locker, your home away from home!"

I chuckled as I put in the combination, opening it. It was bland, I'd have to fix that later. For now, I just put in my bag, then shut it.

"Okay. How about we go to the cafeteria now?" She asked.

"Sounds good to me." I replied, walking next to her again.

Finally we arrived in a pretty busy hallway. "The cafeteria's straight through there." She pointed. I took my eyes away from her face as I glanced at where she pointed. "The food's pretty decent, but watch out for Tasty Taco Tuesdays. They ain't tasty...or tacos."

We shared a quick laugh.

"That concludes our tour! Thank you for choosing the Alonso touring company! Any questions?"

I thought, placing a finger to my lips. I didn't really want to let her go yet. Come on Jax, think of something! "Yeah, just one. Would you say that there's any-"

"Emma!" A girl's voice broke in.

Before I knew it, two girls had both of my arms, as if I was escourting them somewhere. I stared at the speaking girl, confused.

"Don't be so rude!"

"Uh-" I cut in but she continued on.

"Jax is new here, you should introduce him!"

I turned to the other female holding my arm, who was smiling at me in a desperate way. I recognized that look, lots of girls have given it to me before.

Realizing something, I turned to the darker-skinned preppy girl. "How do you know my name?"

"How do you know his name?" The girl on my other arm asked. I looked at Emma confused, back to the blonde girl, then back to Emma.

"You were just looking at the Miss Information alert with me that mentioned his name twice!" The other girl spoke.

I returned my attention to Blondie Prep. "Oh yeah! But how did Miss Information know?" Something told me that she was a few screws short of a dirtbike.

I looked back to Emma, a sudden idea forming in my head. "Magic?" I suggested, testing for a sign, moving my eyebrows up and down.

She laughed nervously, passing my test. I smirked.

"I'm Katie, Head Panther." The girl on my right spoke. "And this is Sophie," She gestured to the other girl, "You'll wanna hang with _us._" Katie looked at Emma, smiling with false sweetness. Honestly, I was used to this; girls trying to 'claim' me. It's never worked, and now I'm just even more motivated to spend as little time with these girls as possible.

"Don't worry, they might seem intimidating, but the Panthers are harmless." Emma said. I wanted to laugh, I was intimidated by no one...except for my father... "See you later!" She smiled, then walked off.

"But-" I tried but she was already gone. Dammit.

Katie and Sophie released my arms, coming to stand in Emma's previous spot. "Sooo," the blonde drawled, "where are you taking us to lunch?"

I'm pretty sure there weren't any restuarants in Iridium High. "Um, the cafeteria?" I motioned my hands at the food source behind me.

"Ooh! Great choice!" Sophie squealed.

Well, looks like I'll have to eat lunch with them. Just as I started walking, I heard two ringtones go off. Stopping, I looked back at the girls.

"Uhh.." Katie stared at her phone.

"It's Maddie." Sophie stated. "She sounds really upset."

"Who's Maddie?" I asked.

"Head Panther." Katie replied, only taking her eyes away from her phone for a second to look at me. But her reply confused me..

"I thought you were Head Panther?" I pointed to Katie, emphasizing my question.

"Uhh, I am!" She made it sound as if I asked a stupid question, which _never _happens. "Just don't tell Maddie I said so." She smiled nervously.

"I don't know who Maddie is." This got pretty awkward, especially when she tried to fist bump me, when my hand wasn't even in a fist, or held out to her.

Katie turned to Sophie. "We should probably go!" She took her friend's arm, preparing to leave, but not until Sophie spoke. "We'll have lunch tomorrow. It'll be Tasty Taco Tuesday!" The two 'Panthers' left, leaving me wondering what just happened.

I wasn't about to think, because suddenly another girl was next to me holding a mircophone, a guy was in front of me with a camera in my face. What the hell?

"This is Miss Information with an exlusive interview with new student Jax Novoa!"

I glanced at the cafeteria, wondering if anyone else was seeing this. By the way everyone continued on their business, it seemed that this was a regular occurence.

Miss Information looked at me with a big smile. "Hi Jax!" She went back to her camera to say, "Welcome to Miss Information!" then to me again.

Confused, I turned to her, getting ready for this 'interview'.

"Question one, why did you move here?" She shoved the microphone in my face. Wow, personal question much?

"Um," I started but she took the mic back.

"Question two, are you single?" As if it couldn't get any more personal.

She moved the mic toward me, then quickly took it back. "Question three, were you, or were you not, canoodling with Emma Alonso?" She grinned, putting the mic back to my mouth.

I made an awkward smile. "Um..."

"That concludes our exclusive interview with Jax Novoa, this has been Miss Information reporting to you live from the cafeteria!"

Suddenly the camera was lowered, as was Miss Info's mic. "Thank you, Jax! I'm Gigi Rueda by the way."

"Um, hi." I replied.

"Well, I better get going, there's another scoop I must find!" With that she hurried off with her cameraman. Before any more weird things could happen, I went to the cafeteria and got my lunch.

At the end of the day, I walked over to Emma's locker, but not before listening to her conversation with the Hex.

"We have to walk home by ourselves today. Daniel's in detention and my Dad's waiting for Daniel's parents to get here. Somehow Daniel covered my Dad in pudding."

I stifled a laugh.

"Does it matter what flavor it was?" She paused. "Chocolate."

I decided to make my presence known. Smirking, I sauntered over to her. "Is that an Iridium High thing?"

She jumped back, laughing nervously. "Whaa? I, um..didn't see you."

"Do you talk to all your books?" I teased.

"J-just the science books! The literature ones are all stuffy and intellectual." Emma quickly made an excuse.

Deciding to try to make another move, I asked my next question. "I heard you're walking home. You want a ride?"

Once again, her cheeks tinted a soft pink. "Uhhhh, no thank you!" She stuttered. "I um, live really close! So close, that I can hear Mr. Smith get over excited about geography class!"

I chuckled at her shyness and nerves...along with her poor lying skills.

"Yep! So, I gotta go! See you tomorrow!" She quickly grabbed the Hex out of her locker, tucking it under left arm. "Have a safe walk home!"

I smirked.

"But, you're not walking."

Amused, I shook my head 'no."

"Y-you're driving your bike...which is a dirtbike.." She closed her locker door. "So, yeah..see ya!" She ran past me, leaving me chuckling, looking down at the floor. That's when I noticed it.

"Wait, Emma!" I shouted, bending over to pick up the forgotten wallet. "You dropped your.." I trailed off, noticing that she was gone. I looked back at the object. "wallet." I bit my lip in anticpation.

This means I get to go to her house to return it, thus seeing her again.

**A/N: And that's episode 1 :D**

**HOAMixerFan: Poor Jax is right, I hate his father.**

**lovethatignites: OMGigi? I gotta use that sometime ;) And thank you for the complements :D Your reviews always make me smile :)**

**Guest: Thanks!**

**Daddy Directioner: Thank you! **

**Aipom4: Jax is one of my top fav characters on any show/movie of all time, I love the depth his character has. That's why I try my best to write his character perfectly. Thank you! **

**JemmaIsBae: Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 2: Runaway Witch

**Chapter 2: Runaway Witch**

Opening up her wallet, I tried to find what I was looking for. And no, I'm not looking to steal her money.

"Aha!" I smiled as I held up the student ID, which told me her exact address.

Grinning, I jogged back to my locker, got my backpack, took out my helmet, got my leather jacket, and finally my gloves.

Walking to the main doors, I zipped up my jacket then put on my gloves. When I got to my bike, I finally put on my black helmet. Taking out my keys, I put them in the ignition and started it up. I was out of the parking lot in no time.

First thing was first, I had to go home. I had to formulate a plan so I'd seem casual about returning the wallet, that I didn't steal it first or something...okay I'm just hungry.

As soon as I was home and got out of my gear, I made two slices of pizza appear on the table. Next, I cast a spell to change out of the uniform and into some normal clothes. After eating the pizzas, I cast the spell in my head.

_I need to be as quiet as a mouse, take me to Emma's house. _

I ended up on her sidewalk. Looking behind me, I noticed a boy with short brown hair just exiting her yard.

That could've been anybody. It could've been her brother for all I knew. Or what if it was that Daniel guy...or Andi? I rolled my eyes, this is ridiculous.

I walked towards her door, and happened to sneak a peek in her kitchen window, when I caught Emma holding the Hex. She was smiling excitedly.

Putting the book down, she used her left hand to cast a spell, her mouth silently speaking the words. Instantly, the horse ornament on the table turned into a container of caterpillars that would soon grow into butterflies.

Emma clasped her hands together, happy that she did the spell right. However, she then chose that moment to look over.

_Shit!_

Quickly I crouched back down. Did she see me?

Wait. A. Minute.

"What am I doing? Spying on a little good witch? Really?"

I never went for the good witches, I always chased after the bad ones...or sometimes they'd chase me. Why should this witch be any different? Even though she's the Chosen One, I shouldn't be seeing her anymore than I have to. _The plan, Jax. Remember the plan. Don't screw this up, stop being a failure. For once, make me proud. _My father's voice reprimanded in my head.

Disgusted with myself, I tossed the wallet on a patch of grass by her front door. Before she could come outside, I tele-transported back to my house.

Later, eating the dinner I made appear, I thought back to today. Why should Emma be any different? Just because she's got silky long brown hair, chocolate eyes, a million watt smile...

I stabbed my fork angrily into the chicken. What's wrong with me?! Am I becoming soft?!

In bed, I thought about Father's plan. I have to woo the Chosen One (Emma) and then use her to destroy the Magic Realm on the last night of the Fool Moon.

It dawned on me.

I can pursue her, after all, it's what Father wants. I don't like her, I'm just using her for the plan. Remember that.

At school the next day while I was heading for Gym class, I saw the good witch herself running down the hall. Honestly, she looked pretty terrified. Glancing behind her from my place around the corner, I saw that nobody was chasing her. Looking back, I saw that she went into the Nurse's Office.

She probably has a cut or something. Not that I care.

After gym, I got my bag and walked out of the locker room, but in the hallway of the locker rooms I saw a poster asking students to join the Sharks; the swim team. I grinned, I was on the team at my last school, and really good if I must say...yes I must.

Suddenly, I heard two guys talking from the locker room.

"...about asking Max Dexter to try out for the Sharks."

I watched from behind the corner.

"Does Max even know how to swim?" The taller guy with brown hair asked, he might've been the one I saw leaving Emma's yesterday.

"He should. He spent that semester as a frog in the Principal's Office." The other guy said.

What the hell?

"That still only makes four of us. We'll never qualify for regionals."

I chose this moment to join in. "I swim."

"AAAHHH!" The shorter guy yelled, however the both of them jumped. I held back a laugh.

"Woahoho! Just chill out man, it's just me." I gestured to myself, indicating I wasn't a threat.

"Do you have soundless feet?!" The shorter guy asked.

I looked down, combat boots were supposedly loud, but I was known for having a light step. Makes it really useful for spying.

"Don't mind him, he's suffering from PTPD." Taller said.

I gave him a quizzical look; I've never heard of that in my life. "Uhh..."

"Post Traumatic Principal Disorder." Shorter supplied.

I chuckled. "Oh, I've been there. It's like old principals have this weird ability to sneak up on you, huh?" Oh, Mr. Curtis...always coming in at the right time to give me a detention. Thank the Magic Realm I'm finally away from that balding annoyance.

The paused, nervously glancing at one another. "Yeahh.." They both breathed.

"So Jax, you swim?" Taller asked. How did he know my name? Oh right, 'Miss Information' blabbed about me to everybody yesterday.

"Yeah I was on the team at my last school."

"What strokes do you swim?" Shorter asked.

I began listing them all in my head. "Breaststroke, freestyle, backstroke..."

Shorter began to circle me, like a lion about to attack. I mentally laughed, I think I could take him if it ever came down to it.

"What about, backside frontside upside-down and," He paused to point at me, "around stroke?"

I chuckled, "That's not a real stroke."

Shorter nodded approvingly, turning to Taller. "He's legit."

"So when do I try out?" I asked, wanting to get to the point.

"Tryouts are after school today, actually. Can you make it?" Taller asked.

I nodded, smirking. "I think I can fit it in my schedule."

They smiled. "Go to the pool after school, you should see some other people there, just wait with them." Shorter instructed.

"Okay. But first, I didn't get your names." I replied, I was sick of referring to them as 'Taller' and 'Shorter'.

Taller pointed to himself. "I'm Daniel Miller," he pointed to Shorter, "and that's Diego Rueda."

So that's who Daniel is.

Diego nodded. "Sup?"

I grinned in response.

At lunch, I found Emma sitting with another girl, both talking as if they were the best of friends. Who knows, maybe they are. It wouldn't hurt to sit with her, I can get to know her better. That's part of the plan, I don't care for her or anything...grabbing my tray, I made my way to their table and sat down.

"Emma Alonso, finally found you." I smirked. Damn, it was like an instinct to flirt with this girl.

Emma smiled. "Hey Jax!" She pointed to her friend. "You know Andi?"

So Andi was a girl? Wow, don't I feel stupid. What am I saying, I don't care if she sits with boys at all. She could sit with the entire male population if she wanted to. Besides that, there was something oddly familiar about Andi.

She gave a small wave with a smile in greeting.

That's when it came to me. "Yeah, I saw your picture up on the wall. You're a Shark right?"

Andi nodded and grinned proudly.

"I was just talking to your friends about-"

"Oh no." Emma suddenly whispered. "Uncle Pete is here." She spoke the 'Uncle Pete' through her teeth.

I looked at her confused. "Who's Uncle Pete?"

"My uncle?" Andi replied, even though it came out as more of a question than an answer.

"You brought your uncle to school?" I asked, barely holding in the laugh. Who does that?

Andi smiled. "Yeah...for show and tell!"

Huh?

"You have show and tell in high school?" The last time I had show and tell was first grade.

"Okay, look. Lessons learned from show and tell are timeless!" She snapped angrily.

I held my hands up in mock surrender. "Okay! Uh, where's your uncle now?"

"He's uh," She looked behind her...at the last man I wanted to see. I'd rather see my balding ex-principal than a member of the Council.

Before either of them could look, I tele-transported out of there, behind some plants at the back of the cafeteria.

"Agamemnon." What was he doing here? As far as I know, me and Emma are the only magical beings here, and I knew they weren't here for me. I already got in trouble once with the Council, they threatened to take my powers. I didn't need that again.

I didn't do anything wrong, so that means Emma must've did something bad. Hmm...maybe she isn't such a goody two shoes after all.

"Who's Agamemnon?" A high pitched voice sounded.

I quickly turned to see Sophie pop up, scaring the hell out of me.

"What are you doing?!" I demanded. Why was she crouched down behind the plants, anyway?

The girl plucked the blade of a plant. "I was eating lunch!" She took a bite out of it.

I know vegetarians eat vegetables, but this is ridiculous.

She offered it to me, and in a state of confusion, I took it.

Putting it on another plant, an idea struck me. "Hey, can we talk?"

"Talk?!" She squealed, then smiled dreamily. "Sure!"

I mentally rolled my eyes as I walked away, her following behind me.

On the way, she stopped to pick another leaf. What is wrong with this chick?

"Do you always eat lunch in the planters?" I asked, still weirded out.

"Of course not! Only every other day!"

"And that's like some special thing you do with your friends, right?"

She frowned. "No, Maddie and Katie get their greens from the salad bar. But I prefer a more organic source."

I decided it was time to make my move. "Are you friends with Emma Alonso too?"

Sophie paused, taking on a confused look (something I've seen on her often).

"Well, it depends what you mean by 'friend'. If you mean, someone I hang out with sometimes-"

"Yeah!" Maybe there's a few working gears up there after all.

"No!"

Well, I've been wrong before.

"If you mean, someone I don't hang out with but think is a decent person-"

"Yeah!" Maybe now we're getting somewhere.

"No!"

Just breathe, Jax. You'll get all your answers soon enough.

"Well, why don't you like her?" I wondered. Emma seems to be the nicest girl in school, I figured she'd have many friends. Then again, sometimes the nicest people aren't the most popular.

"Wait, I know the answer to this!" She exclaimed.

It's probably some typical girl problem. "Did she steal your boyfriend?"

"No, but she stole Maddie's." It seemed the lightbulb suddenly went off. "Oh yeah, that's why! Cause she's dating Daniel."

Dating? -Ing, as in the present? Dating? Daniel? Emma and Daniel are dating?

That weird feeling came to my stomach again, it was a mix of anger and something else that I couldn't put my finger on.

"And Maddie wants to get back together with Daniel?" I said, regaining my composure. If I can just work this right, maybe I can get Daniel and Maddie together.

Wait, why am I already planning to sabatoge the relationship? I don't care if she dates him, I just need for her to care enough about me so that she trusts me and I can use her to destroy the Magic Realm. That's all.

"No, she just holds incredibly long grudges and forces us to have the same ones." Sophie answered.

I nodded, somehow finding her answer amusing.

"But I have to admit, Demma is pretty cute. But don't tell Maddie I said that!" She panicked at the end.

Ugh, the couple even had a name?

"So, how into each other are they?" I asked. I wanted to know if they were totally nuts for each other or not. That's it, I'm going to take some Pepto for this stomach virus.

"Oh, they are so in love! They kissed at a dance at the end of last year, since then they've been dating! And rumor has it that it was love at first sight!" She gushed.

I clenched a fist.

"And they always walk hand-in-hand everywhere, with Daniel giving the occasional kiss on the cheek!" She sighed, "How romantic!"

I rolled my eyes. It seemed like fifth grade puppy love to me.

"That'll do, Sophie. Thanks for the chat." I smiled.

"Anytime!" She beamed and skipped off down the hallway, leaving me to think.

"Demma." I said to myself, scowling. The name even left a bad taste on my tongue.

The question is, however, of why I care. I should feel nothing. But I do feel something.

I groaned. I think I actually do like Emma, for real. And I didn't want to pursue her just for the plan. Damn, if my father finds out, he'll have one hell of a tantrum.

Because the second rule of ruling the universe is to never fall in love. But I don't think I'll break that one.

I noticed I was right in front of the door to the science lab. Slowly, I went inside. After making sure no one else was there, I fully went in the room.

Taking out my phone, I sat at a desk.

"Emma, meet me in the science lab," I spoke while typing, smirking to myself. "I have a surprise for you, Daniel." Finishing the text, I cast the spell. "To send a text, my skills I must hone, make it look like it came from Daniel's phone."

With that done, I picked up a beaker.

It's finally time I tell Emma that I'm one of her; a wizard to be exact. Also, I have to fulfill my father's plan, only I'm actually starting to like Emma and I REALLY want Demma to break up.

I couldn't believe myself, I laughed at the absurdness of it all.

"Let the games begin."

**A/N: There's episode 2 folks! By the way, I plan to do the entire season since some people asked. **

**delightisadream: Hey, you're lovethatignites sister right? You're both great writers! Anyway, I get why Jax is confused. I couldn't imagine speaking to possibly the least intelligent person in school (who also has an obvious crush on you) to getting a camera in your face. Poor Jaxy Waxy ;)**

**JemmaIsBae: They are! The writers need to wake up and realize that they're soulmates! And hopefully they do get back together in season 3.**

**Daddy Directioner: Thanks!**

**Fabulousxox: Omg thank you for the really nice review! :D And seriously, EWW in Jax's POV would be awesome, though I'd rather it as a book since then we could hear his inner thoughts. Anyway, glad you like my other stories as well!**

**anubisd101: Thanks!**

**springmoonlight4life: I agree, I think there is more of a thrill this way ;) As for your question, yes, I honestly do. Why else would his father send him to Florida? However, I believe that once he saw Emma he began to fall for her (for real) :)**

**Aipom4: Thank you!**

**lovethatignites: Yes, it will be sad writing stuff without his powers, but the Jemma fluff will make up for it! And omg, I can actually see Jax going with Emma and her father to Graceland XD That'd be interesting...someone should make a fanfic about it..*cough*you*cough* Ahem, anyway, yeah the catch being that she's beautiful made me smile when I thought of it :) And Jax flirting with Emma truly is adorable...everything involving Jax is adorable ;D 'A few screws short of a dirtbike'. Actually, I was planning to use, 'not the brightest bulb on the Christmas tree', but then I realized that I had to 'Jax it up'. So, I thought about his dirtbike, and boom! Perfect line typed! :D As usual, thanks for your reviews!**

**Guest: You have no idea how much that made my day when I read it! Seriously, since Jax is my fav, I love that someone said that to me! Thank you! **

**silencyghost: I plan to update as quick as I can. I also have more stories to juggle, along with a Meigo oneshot I'm planning. It won't be up for awhile yet.**


	4. Chapter 3: Love Pie Redux

**A/N: I'd like to dedicate this chapter to lovethatignites and delightisadream. Without them, this chapter wouldn't have been possible. Why? Because when I tried to watch Love Pie Redux on youtube, all the videos were taken down for copyright or something. The nick website didn't work either, and the 'on demand' feature on my tv didn't have the episode I needed. So these two nice authors gave me a script of all the Jax scenes from the third episode! Thank you both so much for the help! :D**

**Chapter 3: Love Pie Redux**

It's been about ten minutes.

I sighed, my fingers drawing lazy circles, controlling the spinning beakers. "Come on Jax, one more for the record."

As a chemical began to mix with another, a female voice that I immediately recognized came. "This better be good Daniel, I have-" When she came in the room her expression changed from a smile to confusion. "Jax?"

I couldn't stop smiling at her, the beakers were completely forgotten...I got to stop letting her affect me like this.

Because two seconds later the chemicals exploded, covering Emma in goo. Even though I probably diminshed my chances with her even more, I had to admit it was kinda funny. Not even bothering to hide the amused smile, I greeted her, "Hey Emma, sure got here fast!"

Her mouth was completely open in shock, I hope she closes it soon so none of the goo goes in. I don't think it'd taste all that good. "What are you?" She spluttered.

"I'm one of you." I replied.

"You're a witch?!" She asked.

Ugh, I hate it when people call me that. However, I won't hold it against her. "No, I'm a wizard. You see, girls-" I gestured to her, "are witches, and boys-" I brought my hand back to myself, "are wizards."

"No, I-I'm not a witch!"

I scoffed. "Oh, don't even try it! I saw you hanging out with Agamemnon and-"

"You know about the Witches Council?!" Emma asked in shock.

I almost rolled my eyes at her cluelessness...but it's cute. "Of course, everybody does. You must be in trouble if they came to look for you." Grinning, I crossed my arms across my chest, studying her, "I underestimated you."

"I'm not in trouble!" She replied quickly. Suddenly, she gasped. "Daniel! Daniel's on his way here to meet me. Quick, help me clean up!" She started dragging her hands on the table trying to get rid of the goo. I almost laughed.

"Oh that. Yeah, that was me."

She stopped, slowly bringing her eyes to mine, only hers were narrowed in suspicion and anger. "What?" She hissed.

I smirked, "you're pretty slow for a witch. I cast a spell on his phone to send a text to you, so that you would meet me here." I first pointed to the cell phone in my hand, then down on the lab floor, explaining everything slowly as if she were a child, "so that we could talk wizard," I gestured to myself, "to witch." I finished, bringing out my hand to her.

Emma's face contorted in anger and annoying. I had to admit, it was pretty adorable. "You. Couldn't. Just. Ask. Me?" She ground out.

I couldn't hold back the laugh this time. "It was a lot more fun this way." It was. Simply telling her to meet me here so we could talk, without using any magic at all? Boring!

"And while we're on the subject, you could've just told me that you're a wizard, instead of covering me with goo!" Emma exclaimed, trying to get rid of some of the stuff on her arms, then trying to spit some out. I knew it had to have not tasted all that good, "unless you think it's more fun this way too!"

"What's that smell?" A woman's voice from outside asked. Ugh, looks like our time will be cut short.

"Oh no! Mrs. Jones is coming!" She started to panic.

I grinned. "Who cares? I'll meet you in the cafeteria!" I began to tele-transport, however she started to say, "No, no! Wait! I can't-"

Too late. I appeared in the cafeteria.

Worried, I looked around. "Emma?" I called.

"Hi, Jax!"

Startled, I whipped around behind me to see Sophie. "Did you just-"

"Eat an entire fern? Yes, they're very high in vitamin D."

I shook my head. "No, I meant how did you just appear out of nowhere?" She couldn't be a witch too, could she? No, there was no way...

Sophie walked closer to me, her eyes scrutinizing me. "I don't know. How did you just appear out of nowhere?"

If she isn't a witch, she could discover that I'm a wizard. But something told me that she wouldn't figure it out unless I actually told her. "Do people often just appear and disappear at this school?"

She smiled. "Oh yeah! All the time!"

"They do?!" I replied incredulous. How many witches are there in this place?!

"Yes. They appear, when they enter a room. They disappear when they exit." She sat down at a table, I followed suit. "Or when they go into the basement biology lab, nobody ever comes back from there."

Okay, so she isn't a witch, and has no suspicions that I'm a wizard. Good.

I'm still a bit confused by how she got to that answer, but right now I have to find the reason of why I'm here in the first place. "Anyway, I was supposed to meet Emma here. Have you seen her?"

"No, I'm looking for Maddie. Have you seen her?"

I'd like to know who this Maddie this by now. A lot of people have mentioned her. "I've never met her, I don't know what she looks like."

"Oh! She looks like this!" All of a sudden her lips formed a tight pout, her eyes narrowed in annoyance, and she placed her hands on her hips.

I rose an eyebrow, weirded out. "Okay, uh, I'll keep an eye out."

"Just don't make that face when you see her," Sophie advised, "You might get a-" Immediately her mouth hung open, as if I insulted her or something. Next, she twisted her hand, then cupped the other, then finally threw her hand in my face, as if she was throwing a drink at me. I jumped back slightly in surprise.

What the hell?! "What was that?"

"A strawberry smoothie to the face!" She replied.

"Okay..."

"Don't worry, I'll get it!" Before I knew it she leaned over the table and started touching my face!

"Um...S-what are you doing? Stop." I managed to push her away. She sat back down on her seat, smiling widely at me.

This girl is just disturbing.

"Well, since Emma isn't here, I'll just be going now..."

"You're leaving already?! Don't you want a fern?" Quickly she held up a blade of a plant.

"Um, no thanks." I stood from the chair, speedwalking out of there.

When alone, I thought back to what happened in the science lab. I didn't mean to get Emma covered with goo, although it was funny. And since she didn't teleport to the cafeteria with me, that must mean that she got in trouble.

Why would she do that? She's either extremely selfless or she doesn't know how to teleport. I have no doubt that she is in fact selfless, it seems to suit her nature. However, I believe the second option applies to her too. After all, before I zapped out of there, she was starting to say, 'I can't.'

If Emma got in trouble, then she'd have to clean up the mess. Sighing, I transported back to the lab. Next, I made a mop and bucket appear. Finally, I sat myself down on a stool, controlling the mop with my finger. I didn't want to clean.

A few minutes later, Emma walked in, all cleaned up, with a mop and bucket of her own. "Jax, what are you doing here?"

_What does it look like? _"Helping you clean."

She gave no response, instead setting down her bucket.

I help her and this is the thanks I get? "You're welcome!"

She sighed, "not like that!" She gestured to the magically moving mop, "someone can see you!"

Rolling my eyes, I stood and took the mop in my hands, cleaning the old-fashioned way. Or the powerless way as I like to call it.

I sighed, "I didn't mean to get you in trouble. I just wasn't expecting to find a witch at Iridium High so I just wanted to talk, okay?"

"Okay, I have a lot of questions too."

"Of course, you first."

"How-"

I cut her off with a smirk. "I was kidding, me first." I paused, thinking of how I should put this while being subtle...ah, screw it. "What's the Witches Council doing here?"

Emma looked at me, brown eyes widened. "Wha?...That's private."

Looks like I'm going to have to drag the answer out of her, or use my cunning brain to figure it out myself. "Well you must have done something really bad for them to come out. I mean, when _I _got in trouble, I had to _go _to the Council."

She tilted her head in curiosity, "What kind of trouble?"

"Ahh..." I didn't really want to answer this, I wanted her to trust me, and not just for Dad's plan. "No big deal, just a little overuse of magic at a basketball game. What can I say? I flew like Lebron, if Lebron had invisible wings." I grinned, remembering that night.

_The crowd was going crazy. "Jax! Jax! Jax!" _

"Oh."

Emma's response brought me out of the slam-dunking memory. I decided to ask another question, "are there more of us?"

"Just me," She paused. "and Maddie, but she lost her powers."

So Maddie is a witch too? Hm.

"So you, Maddie, Daniel...and me?" I think I got us all.

However, Emma shook her head. "Daniel's not a wizard."

Wait a minute. Emma is a witch, and she's dating Daniel, but he isn't a wizard...

The lightbulb went off.

"I-I get it now! That's why they're here! You're-" Oh my God, this was both hilarious and mind-boggling, "you're dating a _human_?" I tried to stifle the laugh at the pure absurdity of it, "why would you ever do that?!"

Her eyes scrunched, clearly she was pissed. Yet, she was silent.

And it stayed that way until we got the entire mess cleaned up. As we were walking out of the room, Emma in an annoyed tone told me, "Because Daniel's worth it." She then pushed past me to put the mop and bucket away while I simply cast a spell to do it.

_Because Daniel's worth it. _

I scowled.

The rest of the day passed quickly, and in no time I found myself getting ready for school the next day. While eating breakfast (and during last night) I thought about Emma's problem with teleportation. Obviously, she couldn't do it. Smiling, I held the spoon an inch away from my mouth. Maybe I could help her with that.

At school, before going to my locker, I decided to pay Emma a little visit at hers. Unfortunately, her locker was way on the other side of the school. I'd have to do something about that later on. I tele-transported to her locker, where she was holding a textbook and tablet. "Hi there!"

"Woah!" She whispered out in surprise, dropping her stuff on the floor. But then she got a little mad, "what are you doing?! Somebody could see you!"

Resisting the urge to roll my eyes (who cares if people are around), I bent down to pick up her tablet while she got her book. Rising back up, I handed the fallen object to her. "Are you always this jittery?" It's true, she did seem a little jumpy.

"No!" Emma snatched the tablet out of my hands, "sometimes I'm even jittery..er!"

I scoffed, amused.

She lowered her voice in warning, "you just can't be too careful using magic."

"Look, I thought about your disappearing problem, and I think I can help." I offered. Jax Novoa actually helping someone with their magic? Someone record the date and time...

She stuttered. "I don't think so. My Guardian's tried and tried and nothing's worked. Splash, every single time."

So she can do it, but she just ends up in the pool every time?

Once again I scoffed, this girl can be really amusing at times. "The pool, really?"

Grinning, I sauntered over to her other side, "well if you're gonna screw it up, at least you screw it up in style. Boy are you glad you met me."

Emma cracked a smile, "I am?"

"Yes," I replied in an obvious tone, "your spells are all over the place." I looked her up and down, taking in her skinny yet curvy physique, "you obviously aren't all that strong."

"I work out!" She exclaimed defenseively. "Sometimes!" She added.

Grinning, I crossed my arms together, she never fails to make me smile.

"And scrapbooking takes a lot of upper body strength!"

I nodded, barely holding in the laughter.

All of a sudden, she backed down, albeit awkwardly. "Oh..."

I began to chuckle as she finally understood what I actually meant.

"You meant strong, witch-wise."

Sobering up, I stated in a serious tone. "Listen, whatever you did, watch out. Because they mean business, and they _will _take your powers away from you if they want."

By her worried expression, she immediately knew who I was talking about.

**A/N: Now to reply to reviews!**

**lovethatignites: I agree, he isn't a failure at all. And isn't Jax being jealous just too adorable? ;) Thanks for keeping my Graceland idea in mind! Ooh, which reminds me. I have an idea (inspired by 'The Most Cunning') of the entire sophomore class of Iridium High going to Seaworld for a field trip. It wouldn't be a sequel, and of course bad things would happen to Daniel, as long as Jemma dating! Would you mind if I wrote it sometime in the future? Of course I'd put in that 'The Most Cunning' gave me inspiration :) Anyway, lol, 'Jax it up' XD I'm quite proud of coming up with that one! And thanks for saying I portray Jax perfectly :)**

**Aipom4: In the prologue, I wrote that his mom died when giving birth to his twin sisters. However, I feel that in the show something bigger happened to her. **

**Guest: It is, isn't it ;D And yeah, hopefully Emma realizes that what her and Daniel is puppy love. Jemma is true love!**

**HOAMixerFan: No, he's in Australia.**

**Daddy Directioner: Thanks!**

**anubisd101: Jax's thoughts on everything makes it all better! **

**To the other people who told me to 'update please': I'm sorry, but updates aren't going to be every day. Sometimes they might be once a week, sometimes not even that, or maybe I'll update 2 days in a row. It depends on whenever I have free time. **


	5. Chapter 4: Powers By Proxy

**A/N: I'd like to dedicate this chapter to lovethatignites for uploading Powers By Proxy on jumpshare! Thanks, girl! ;D**

**Chapter 4: Powers By Proxy**

The next day, after grabbing my books from my locker, I made the trek to math class. Luckily, Emma is in the class. Unfortunately, so is Daniel.

"-on Mrs. Van Pelt, and the next he's all,"

I walked into the room, seeing Emma and Daniel having a deep discussion about something.

"eighties love songs and, would you like some more ice cream, Ursy Wursy?" She pursed her lips together, deeping her voice during her imitation. I wondered what they were talking about.

No one noticed that I was in the room yet, so I took this opportunity. Smirking, I set down my black bag on a chair and stepped into the hallway, closing the door.

"I need to sneak right on by," I grinned, brushing imaginary dust off of my arm, preparing myself for the spell, "make me a spider, so I can be a good spy."

Instantly I had eight legs and a billion eyes. It took a minute to get used to, but soon I crawled inside the classroom (the door was open just a crack) and found myself under Emma's and Daniel's desk.

"I just thought he dislikes Mrs. Van Pelt more than he dislikes me."

Emma's dad doesn't like Daniel? Interesting...

"He doesn't. You're _way _at the top of his dislike list." Emma replied.

Scratch that, Emma's dad practically hates Daniel. Hmm...

"I tried to win him over! It's just most of my plans...backfired." He explained. I mentally laughed, because I don't think spiders _can _laugh.

"Yep. And backfired chocolate pudding all over his favorite shirt." Emma said.

"The T3 did that, I just took the rap."

Who's the T3?

"Well, lucky for you he's barely mentioned that ever since he fell in love with," She paused, "Ursy Wursy." She finished, making the name sound like something disgusting.

I crawled a little closer to Emma's foot.

"Maybe, they got to talking, and started liking each other." Daniel suggested.

"No, that's just it! It was like something suddenly changed. Almost like a spell or something..."

A spell? Did Maddie's mom cast a spell to make Emma's dad fall in love with her? If so, then this could be my chance to help.

"Well that can't be," Daniel lowered the volume of his voice as well.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because you lost your powers and so did Maddie. So, there's no one else left to cast a spell!"

I think you missed someone Danny-boy.

But wait...Emma lost her powers, but when they returned she didn't tell Daniel; her boyfriend? I mentally smirked.

"Yeah! Uh, right!" She lied, "listen, Daniel-"

A pen suddenly clattered to the floor by me.

"I mean, I could come over after school and help you look for clues." Daniel said just as Emma was scrapping back her chair. Oh shit...

She bent down, her eyes immediately locking on my many ones. Her mouth dropped open in shock and fright, "giant spider!"

Everyone immediately got up and moved to the other side of the room, but not without the screaming of course. Emma stood up on her chair. I guess now was as good a time as any to make my exit.

"Run, everybody run!" Gigi cried out. You don't have to tell me twice.

I crawled as fast as my eight legs could carry me, when a boot smashed to the floor behind me. I tried going faster, but Emma was directing Daniel and the other guy of where I was.

The guy's boot came down on my face, but luckily I was able to recover and make my escape. "Got it!" He exclaimed with triumph. I'll be sure to get my revenge later.

"He got it! Sebastian got it! We can relax..."

As soon as I was in the hallway, I changed myself back to normal. I cracked my bootprinted neck and moved my shoulders and arms back and forth. Damn his boot hurt!

Looking down, I saw that the bootprint also got on my shirt.

I walked down the hallway, not really feeling like doing math anymore. That, and I'm pretty pissed that I just got stomped on. I have a new respect for insects.

At my locker, I casted a spell to make my bag appear in my hands. I put it in there, then slammed the door shut. The bell suddenly rang, signaling that it was time for lunch.

I made my way to the cafeteria, not really fighting with anyone to get through. They all sort of made a path for me. I smirked, it seemed that this school was pretty smart.

"Hey, Jax!"

I turned behind me to see Daniel, Emma's _boyfriend_.

I plastered a fake smile on my face. "Hey, Daniel!"

"Wanna walk to lunch together? I can talk to you about Shark tryouts."

"Sure!" Honestly, I forgot all about it.

As we walked, he explained that they're after school, and how the tryouts would work. Soon enough, we were in line getting our lunches.

"So, Shark tryouts are at 3," he summarized, "Uh, kickboards, flipboards," he handed me a lunch tray already filled with food, "and arm floaties aren't aloud."

Arm floaties? Did someone seriously try that once? "I'd assume that's a given, right?"

After he got his lunch, he returned his gaze on me, "you'd be surprised."

Immediately a trumpet tune rang out.

Looking to the right, I found Emma's dad, Principal Alonso, walking in the cafeteria with some lady on his arm. She used one hand to hold her purse and the other to wave at the students.

What the hell?

"Thank you, thank you!" She smiled, Mr. Alonso pulling out her chair so that she could sit down.

"That's weird." I mused, turning to Daniel.

"Tell me about it, that's my girlfriend's dad." He replied in the same weirded out tone. Well, not the exact same, my Australian accent sounds much better than his average voice.

All of a sudden, it clicked. This must be Mrs. Van Pelt, the woman who Mr. Alonso was suddenly and mysteriously head over heels for.

A plan sparked to life in my head.

"You ready?" I asked, "there's two empty seats over there." I gestured with my head at the empty table next to the new couple.

Daniel began walking in front of me to the table. Smirking, I followed behind and waited for the right moment. When he was just in front of their table, I quickly cast the spell. _For this spell I don't need a code, make Daniel's milk carton explode!_

Chocolate milk went all over Mrs. Van Pelt and Mr. Alonso. She screamed, jumping up from her chair. I didn't bother trying to hide the highly entertained smile.

"Daniel!" Maddie's mom screeched.

"Daniel, look what you've done!" Emma's dad gasped. "Not just to me, but to my beloved Ursy Wursy!"

Daniel just kept stuttering, desperately trying to come up with some excuse. I covered my mouth with my hand to prevent the laugh that would escape.

"It's alright, Franciscy Winky! You don't have to worry about little old me!" She smiled, looking down at the ground, trying to get the whole, 'innocent schoolgirl look.' It was just plain weird in my eyes.

"Don't you have anything to say for yourself?" Mr. Alonso growled.

"Uh, at least it was chocolate milk this time and not pudding!" Daniel smiled in an attempt to sound funny. Well, his a_ttempt _was funny.

Prinicipal Alonso fake laughed. "Detention! Today, after school!"

"But I'm supposed to help Emma with her.." He paused, stopping himself before he blurted it out loud. "...homework." He finished lamely.

"Yeah right! I've seen your grades, okay? She doesn't need _your _help!"

Hm, I wonder what his grades look like? I'll find out when I get the chance.

"You know what? No," Mr. Alonso changed his mind, signaling a 'come here' motion with his hand, "come with me, come with me." He helped Mrs. Van Pelt out of the chair, while apologizing to her.

Daniel bowed his head down as he miserably followed the pair out of the cafeteria. I grinned, waving goodbye to the loser.

After school (and after seeing a failed attempt by Maddie and Emma to break up the future Mrs. and Mr. Alonso) I sat at home on the couch, twirling blue and black magic around using my index finger, obviously bored.

All of a sudden I remembered that Daniel was supposed to meet at Emma's house after school to help with the breakup of Mr. Alonso and Mrs. Van Pelt. I smirked, Emma must be pretty lonely right now, and her pretty little mind must be so frazzled. Oh, how was she going to break her dad and Maddie's mom without her Daniel's help? Grinning, I snapped my fingers.

Appearing at her house, I rang the doorbell. Seconds later I heard her footsteps.

Emma opened the door, with a smile, but then it turned to a frown of confusion. "Hey...Jax?"

I crossed my arms with a smirk, sauntering inside her house. "Hey Emma, heard you're having some trouble with your dad and Maddie's mom. I'd be happy to help..."

"Who told you that?" she asked, walking behind me.

I scoffed, "no one. I'm a wizard."

She smiled, "a wizard, not a psychic."

I turned toward her with a smirk, "yeah well, in my case, same thing. Watch," I made the classic psychic pose, bringing a hand to my forehead, closing my eyes. "I predict, that you'll trip, on your way to the kitchen." I didn't forget about her supposed clumsiness.

She let out a light laugh, "nice try, I'm not going into the kitchen."

Raising a playful eyebrow, I cast the spell.

Emma's eyes followed my magic to the sink, where it began to overflow with bubbles and water.

She snapped her head to me in annoyance, "hey!" Quickly she made her way to turn off the water.

Smirking, I cast another spell to make a pillow appear by her feet, then just as fast tele-transported to the right place so I could catch her. "Gotcha."

Emma prompty got back to her feet, turning off the water. "Thanks."

I walked to the fridge, leaning up against it, using my left hand to support myself.

"Wait, you're the one that made me trip in the first place!" Emma's eyebrows furrowed down in anger.

She's so cute when she's mad.

"I take that thanks back!"

I grinned, "but I still predicted the future, didn't I?"

She sighed, pursing her lips together.

"Oh come on, I just wanna help." I pleaded.

Emma made a face, considering my offer. "Mmm, that's okay. I'm actually waiting for someone else." At the end her voice sounded more excited as she walked to the door, looking out of the peephole.

I knew perfectly well that s_omeone else=Daniel Miller_.

"Who? Daniel?" I spat, trying to control my jealousy. Yes, I admit it, I'm jealous of Daniel. Well isn't a person naturally jealous of another when they have something that the person wants? "It'll be awhile before he gets back from detention," I walked back over to her couch.

"I promised I'd wait for him."

This girl is relentless.

"And by that time your dad will probably be home, and word on the street, is that your dad doesn't like Daniel _at all_."

Her eyebrows crinkles together in doubt. "Well-"

"Well it's settled then," I cut her off, holding out my arms, "put me to work."

I smirked, crossing my arms back together, "what can I do for you?" _I bet there's plenty that I can do for you..._

"Umm...just let me clean up the mess in the kitchen first." Emma went over to a nearby closet, bringing out a mop and bucket. After that, she walked back to the kitchen, carrying both of the items. Placing the bucket in the sink under the faucet, she turned it on, filling the object with water.

Finally, she returned her attention to me. "I'm gonna be mopping for awhile, help yourself to some snacks. The bowls are in that cupboard over there," She pointed to the spot, "and the chips are in the one next to that."

A few minutes later found me sitting at her kitchen table with my feet propped up, eating chips, with Emma mopping the floor. I couldn't take it anymore. "I don't understand what you're doing."

"Your house must be really dirty if you've never seen anyone do this."

I almost rolled my eyes at her sarcastic remark, "I mean, just cast a spell."

"I don't want to."

Why would a witch want to do things the powerless way? It didn't make any sense. "Why not?"

"So I can appreciate the work, have a sense of accomplishment." She replied.

I rose an eyebrow.

Emma held the mop in one hand proudly, as if she were a soldier and planting their country's flag on newly won territory, "I did this."

"You get a sense of accomplishment from mopping?" I smiled in amusement.

"Yes! Maybe you would too, if you ever tried."

I scoffed, shaking my head, "doubt it."

She set the mop against the fridge. Frowning in disgust, she looked down at her feet. "I'm gonna go change," she sighed.

"Why don't you just-"

"I'm going to go change!" She stressed.

I chuckled, letting her win, "okay!"

After she was gone to her room, I set the bowl of chips on the table, but not before eating one last one. As soon as the coast was clear, I cleaned off my hands of any crumbs and sat myself down on her chair. Let's see how things are going in detention for Danny-boy...

Casting the spell, I used my finger to trace the rectange of a painting right across from me on the wall. I smirked as the picture sizzled to life.

There he was, writing something, probably for a homework assignment. Aw, he's such a good boy isn't he?

Let's change that.

The spell quickly hit, he flinched as it affected him. I tilted my head, ready to see how this would play out.

"What?" he whispered in shock, dropping the pen, "did I do that? No!"

A slow grin spread across my lips.

Gigi looked over at him, wondering what was wrong. "What are you drawing?" As soon as she saw it she started to laugh.

A teddy bear drawn with a teacher or principal's face on it, always a crowd favorite.

Mr. Alonso walked over to his desk, a stern look on his face. This should be good...

He snatched the paper off the desk, briefly glancing at it before holding it up, "is this supposed to be me?"

"N-no, I-" Daniel tried, however Mr. Alonso interrupted him, "then why does it say 'Mr. Alonso' on the bottom?"

"I don't know, I swear." Daniel stated, moving his hand for emphasis.

"Um, maybe you meant Mr. Alonso the mailman in our neighborhood! Right, Daniel?" Gigi made an attempt to save him.

By this point I made a small container of popcorn appear. Because who doesn't enjoy popcorn when they're at the movies?

"Our mailman's name is Mr. Alonso?" Daniel asked.

Oh my God, I didn't think anyone could be that dumb. Except for Sophie, anyway.

"You're a lost cause." Gigi sighed, shaking her head.

I let out a light laugh, so Emma wouldn't hear.

"You think this is funny? Hm?" He set down the tablet, "let's see how a _week _in detention suits you." Mr. Alonso walked away, bringing the tablet with him. Daniel just looked after him with a 'you can't be serious!' look on his face. He dropped his head down on his desk in defeat.

"Gigi! Phone, down!" The principal ordered.

With a pout, she did as she said, picking up a pencil and getting back to work.

Oh my God, this is freaking hilarious! I'm so glad I did that chocolate milk spell in the cafeteria today. Once again, I couldn't help but laugh, "best movie yet!"

Once at his desk, Mr. Alonso spoke again, "come on Mr. Miller, to the board. I want you to write one hundred times, 'I will not make fun of Mr. Alonso.'"

Sighing, he put down his pen, then got out of his chair. When he got to the whiteboard, he took a marker and got ready to do the punishment.

Well we can't have that, can we? Boring!

I put the piece of popcorn that I was going to eat back in the container. "New plot twist!"

I rose my finger, tracing out the words in my magic, "I will play tricks on Mr. Alonso all year."

Suddenly his hand started moving on it's own, wanting to follow the spell. Daniel flinched, holding his arm down with the other hand. "No! This can't be happening again!"

I laughed, this is just too funny! I'm going to have to get him in trouble more often...

I continued eating my popcorn as Emma's dad took Gigi's phone, and while Daniel was still trying to regain control of his arm.

I chuckled, now his side was pressed up against the board, still trying to stop the possessed hand. He even jumped up an down a couple times!

Suddenly I heard footsteps, and they were pretty close.

I gasped, cancelling out the spying spell as fast as I could.

"All changed!" Emma announced. I gave her a quick once-over, liking how the new clothes looked on her.

Regaining my composure, I stood, setting down the popcorn on the coffee table. "Great, ready to help."

She frowned, "that's okay. I'll wait for Daniel."

Ugh, this is going to be tougher than I thought.

I sighed in frustration, "Daniel's not one of us Emma!" I walked to the kitchen, then faced her again, "you can't be asking him for help."

She shouldn't be asking for his help for two reasons. One, I can't stand it. And two, because humans aren't even supposed to know about magic in the first place.

Emma stepped closer to me, "you can trust him! I trust him completely."

I wanted to laugh at the irony of what she just said. "Then why didn't you tell him about having your powers back?"

"It's," She paused, trying to think of the right response. I knew I made a pretty valid point, "it's complicated."

I sat down on a chair at her dinner table, gesturing for her to follow suit. "Well explain it to me."

Emma bit her lip, looking off to the side in doubt.

"Oh come on. How many other teenage witches or wizards do you know that you could talk to about this?" If something was wrong, I wanted to be her confident.

Still not looking at me, she finally surrendered and pulled out a chair across from me. I smiled warmly at her, I liked that she was starting to trust me.

By the end of her story, we both had gotten cherry punch drinks, and now Emma was bringing over a pie. "So, Maddie lost her powers, but you got yours back?" I asked, wanting to be sure of that fact.

Emma shrugged, "pretty much." She held out the pie to me, "want some pie? Mrs. Van Pelt brought it over for my dad."

I was about to say, 'yeah', when I stopped, with my fork still raised mid-air. Something just didn't seem right about that pie.

"Homemade straight from the store!" She teased, still holding it out to me.

"Um, I'm good thanks," I replied, putting down my fork. She still put the pie by me anyway, I guess in case if I changed my mind.

I stared at it, trying to figure out what was wrong. Something just wasn't clicking...

The doorbell rang at that moment.

"Hello!"

"Hello!"

"Hello!"

Three different voice sounded, and three children waltzed into the living room.

"Terribles? What are you doing here?" Emma asked. Is this the infamous T3?

"Daniel couldn't make it," The oldest boy asked, "he sent us to help."

They know that Mr. Alonso might be under a spell? How many people in this town know about magic?! I jumped to my feet, holding out my arm to them, "they know too?!"

"No!" Emma replied, turning to me then back to them, "they're just really good at finding things."

"Know what?" The girl asked.

I chuckled, "aww, isn't that cute? _Daniel_ (I never realized how much I hated that name before, it seemed whenever I said it that it sounded like a curse word) sent his little siblings to replace him." I already got helping Emma covered, so beat it.

The youngest stepped forward, "who are you?"

"What are you doing here?" The oldest asked, mimicking his brother's movements.

"And who are you calling 'little' and 'cute?'" The girl finished.

Emma laughed awkwardly, taking my arm, "Jax was just leaving!"

_WHAT?!_

"I was?!" Why was I being chased out?

Emma ushered me to the door. I shrugged her hand off, fixed my jacket, then left for home.

The next day, after school, it was time for tryouts.

"Okay, we've had some good times here," Daniel started, "but as a reminder, no cannonballs."

Immediately three guys left.

Andi looked at them in disbelief.

"Alright," Diego said, looking at his clipboard, "only Jax left, I'll guess he'll race," he paused, then looked at Daniel, "you."

I grinned.

"Okay, let's do this." Daniel replied, giving some things to Diego, then walked towards the diving board.

Before I left, Diego stopped me. "I have to warn you, Daniel broke the national freestyle record last year."

"And the doggypaddle record." Andi supplied, all of us let out a chuckle.

"Well uh," I played innocent, glancing over at my rival...er, opponent. "I hope it's enough to push me to my best, and I hope I get on the team."

Andi scoffed, in a way that said, 'there's no way that he's gonna beat Daniel.'

"Okay." Diego replied in the same tone of voice.

I curled my lip in a snarl. I can beat him anyday, but today I _needed _to win. It wasn't just about making it on the team, I just wanted to _defeat _Daniel.

Shrugging off my shirt and putting on my cap, I looked around to make sure no one was watching.

_To beat Daniel I must be fast, make it so that I can't be passed. _

With the spell done, I put on my goggles. I crouched low on the diving board.

At last, the whistle blew, and in a second we were both in the water.

**A/N: This took so long to write, but I'm happy with it! As always, I very much appreciate every single review, you all are awesome!**

**lovethatignites: "or the powerless way as I like to call it" thanks for saying it was very Jax, I was hoping that that's how he'd say it! I'm glad you liked some of my lines ;D And that's interesting of how TMC got made, also thanks for letting me write the Seaworld story!**

**Guest: No, he isn't.**

**delightisadream: You and your sis are both welcome for the dedication! You guys deserved it! And no, you don't sound insane and/or annoying, I think you're very nice :) Btw, yes, Sophie's plant eating does make everything better XD**


	6. Chapter 5: The Fool Moon

**A/N: Wow, it's been awhile, hasn't it? I'm sorry I haven't updated, I was busy with other stories and the nick website didn't have the season 2 episodes anymore. Thank you lovethatignites for uploading Fool Moon! :D**

**Chapter 5: The Fool Moon**

My spell worked (when don't they?), I was way ahead of Daniel. By the time I was out of the water, taking off my goggles, Daniel was just climbing out. When he was out I walked over to stand beside him.

Diego rushed over with his mouth hung open, "that was like, a record breaker!" He held out the timer with a shaking arm. Andi walked after him, yet her face was contorted in a scowl for some reason. Not that I care, after all, there isn't many things I care about.

"Which record?" Daniel asked, his tone simply shouting 'I got defeated.' I held back a smirk. "School, National?"

"World!" Deigo exclaimed, "I think you just broke the world record!" He gestured to me with the clipboard.

I grinned, "really?" I asked in mock cluelessness, "no way! Training must've paid off this summer."

Daniel kept looking at me in disbelief. _Is someone jealous?_

"What kind of training?" Diego eagerly asked.

I shrugged, "oh, you know, the usual. Swimming with twenty-pound weight straps to my legs," I ran a hand through my hair to keep up the nonchalant act, "with a backpack full of rocks in a yeti costume." I had to hold back a laugh when that last part came out of my mouth. He couldn't possibly believe the yeti costume part, right?

"I got to get myself a yeti costume," Diego muttered to himself.

I rolled my eyes.

Daniel turned to me, "that's amazing. Really Jax, congrats." He held out a hand. Figuring I'd humor him, I shook it. "Welcome to the team!"

"We're so killing it at Nationals this year!" Diego said excitedly, reminding me of a girl who's going to meet her favorite band member.

Andi kept standing there, scowl still plastered on her face.

"See ya," I smiled and began to follow after Deigo and Daniel.

"Hey, I saw you!"

I stopped, turning back toward her. _Saw what? Play it cool, Jax. She couldn't have seen anything. _"Yeah, I-I killed it today." _Damn stutter! Seems like my lying skills still need some practice..._

"You mean _spelled it_?" She clarified.

_Spell? Oh God, maybe she did see. Relax Jax, play dumb. _"What do you mean, _spelled it_? W-I-N, win!"

"You cheated!" Andi said, "I mean, first you-" she made some weird arm movements, "and then you-" next she was making swimming motions.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I stated, wanting to get away.

"I think you do, you're a witch!" She shouted.

That made me stop in my tracks. I can't stand when I'm called that. "Wizard!" I hissed. Then I realized that I just admitted to her accusation. _Shit. _

She gasped, pointing a finger at me. "I knew it! You're a wizard, and a cheat. And you're _not _joining the Sharks." She finished by crossing her arms in front of her, a sign that she wasn't going to relent.

I smirked at her. _Challenge accepted. _"Wanna bet?" I turned to go back inside the locker room to change.

"Hey, I'm not done talking to you!"

I spared a glance over my shoulder to see her running after me. I grinned, "well, since you know my little secret, that means I can do this!" Snapping my fingers, I tele-transported to the locker room to get changed.

Ten minutes later, I walked out, only to be confronted by a clothed pissed off Andi Cruz. "We need to talk."

I sighed, she was right. I couldn't just erase her memory, I doubt Emma would like it if I messed around with her best friend's mind. "Fine, where do you want to talk?"

"At The Seven. It's within walking distance."

I smirked, "well, you can walk. I have a dirtbike."

"You're going to make me walk when you don't have to?!" She exclaimed in anger.

"Sorry, don't have a spare helmet," I tele-transported to the parking lot, leaving a _still _pissed off Andi Cruz.

I got there in pretty much five minutes, although I had to wait at least ten for Andi. Right when I was considering leaving, she walked through the front door. She searched with her eyes and when they found me, they narrowed dangerously. I held back a laugh.

She marched to the corner that I was standing in. Before she could say anything, I cut her off, wanting to get down to business.

"You're not a witch, so how did you know I cast a spell?" I happened to look down, and just noticed the special goggles she had around her neck. "Woah, are those Spell-o'vision?" I made a move to try and grab them but she slapped my hand away. "How did you get those?" Really, how?! She's a human, she shouldn't have access to anything magical. Maybe Emma gave them to her? After all, she's holding the Hexoren that belongs to Emma...

"Like I'd tell you, cheater," she spat. Then she turned away, smiling in total enthusiasm. "Oh man, Iridium High has another wi-" She stopped, frowning when she saw my warning glare, "-zard. Another wizard." I nodded in affirmation.

She goes from showing hatred to me, to expressing excitement at the knowledge that I'm a wizard? Is this girl bipolar?

"I can't wait to tell Em-"

"Emma?" I interrupted, smirking. _Oh this girl is so naive. _"Go ahead, she already knows."

She frowned again, this time in disbelief. "You mean she, she knows and didn't tell me?"

_Ooh, Emma, looks like you've got some 'splaining to do! _"Looks like it. So tattle all you want."

"I will!" She retorted confidantly, "to the Witches Council!"

_That _made the smirk instantly drop. "Wait. Y-you know the Council?" _Oh shit, this is bad. If they find out I cheated at something again..._

She scoffed, trying to keep up her confidance. "Know them? I've been there!"

Okay, now I know she's lying. As if the over-dramatic scoff wasn't enough, the Realm never lets humans in. "Yeah, right."

Her act faltered, "okay, well I've almost been there!"

I chuckled, I knew she was lying.

"At the enterance," she continued, "for about five seconds!"

Oh man, I was so close to losing it at this point.

"Twice!"

I nodded in sarcasm.

"And I'm gonna tell them all about how you're a cheat!" She vowed, straightening up and walking away.

_Hm, well we can't have you squealing on me to the Council, that'd ruin everything. _"Sorry Andi, you're out of luck," I raised my right index finger, blue magic swirling, "to the ground you'll be stuck!"

The spell hit her, halting any further movement with her feet. I snickered, sauntering over to her. "What the-" she muttered, trying to free herself. I easily grabbed the goggles and freed them from her neck. I could've taken the Hex too, but that belongs to Emma, and I won't steal from her, even though my father would be all too delighted at me having it.

"Hey!" She protested, trying to grab the goggles, however I held them out of her reach.

"Thank you," I sarcastically replied. "See you tomorrow," I headed out of the Seven, only to pause at the door, "maybe." I finished over my shoulder.

The next day at school, I noticed Emma and Andi walking side by side in the hall, with their heads bent together. It looked as if they were planning a conspiracy or something...or just talking about me.

Smirking, I decided to follow quietly behind them and listen in.

"-well Jax is bad news. The race cheating, shoe gluing, _goggle stealing-_" Andi seethed, stopping only when Emma interrupted.

"He stole your swim goggles?"

"No, the Spell-o'vision goggles!" She sighed in frustration.

"He did?!" Emma asked, worry etched on her face. _Kind of a cute look on her. _"Andi, we have to get those back!" I grinned.

"Oh relax! I sent Tommy and Rob to get them back for me!" Andi said, "and, maybe dump a barrel of dead fish on Jax's head while they're at it."

_Hm. _I tilted my head. Looks like I'll have to watch out for them. A corner of my mouth began to curl upwards, _thanks for warning me, Andi_.

"I would say I can't believe Jax did that, but, I can't say I'm surprised," Emma informed her.

Well that stung.

Just then her phone went off. Seeing as this was the end of their walk, I strolled over to the wall and leaned casually on it.

Emma read the text, her face quickly showing disgust. "Maddie just sent me a photo of the bridesmaid's dress her mom picked out for us." Without another word, she showed Andi the picture. Squinting, I was able to make out a light green poofy dress with a dark green giant bow in the center tied sloppily.

My lip curled back, I was equally disgusted. We're definately not going to have people dressing like that at _our w_edding...

Woah. Woah. Woah. Wait a minute! Woah! No. I'm not going to get married to Emma Alonso, it's already bad enough that I have a crush on her. I was sent to manipulate her and use her to take over the Magic Realm, not develop feelings for her! And especially not plan a wedding between us!

"It's so weird watching you two work together," Andi spoke, however Emma's eyes caught mine. Judging by her expression, she realized that I was listening the whole time. I gave her a quick wink.

"y'know, after everything she pulled last year. Y'know, flipping that classroom upside down, turning me into a panther, that rain storm in school-" Andi went on.

Jeez, this chick sounds psychotic with her magic.

"I'm only working with her so we don't end up becoming," Emma paused, staring off into the distance, "s_isters_," she finished with a shudder.

I grinned in amusement. Emma was making it seem that having Maddie for a sister would be a living hell. Andi walked past Emma to her locker, trying in vain to open it.

She groaned in frustration. "Good thing I brought my chainsaw, my locker's stuck."

Chainsaw?

"No!" Emma protested. I almost laughed at her reaction, "what if you saw through all my books? Again? Let me."

She raised her left hand to cast a spell. I decided it was time to intervene. "Emma, wait. Let me!"

I quickly cast the spell in my head, making the lock disappear, allowing my new locker to open. I stepped off to the side so the girls could observe.

"Who said you could open my locker?!" Andi demanded.

I smiled smugly, "it's not yours, it's mine."

It finally dawned on her as she observed her previous locker. "Hey, these aren't my books!"

"Because your locker's _wayyy _on the other side of the school now!" I grinned.

"Jax! That's not cool!" Emma scolded, "change it back! And give us back the goggles!"

I hated having to lie to her, but I had to play dumb. Those Spell-o'vision goggles could be very useful to me. "What goggles?"

"The Spell-o'vision ones you stole from Andi," she deadpanned.

"Spell-o'vision? What's that?" I asked, keeping up the facade.

She crossed her arms over her chest, "I'm not talking to you again until you give them back."

She already thinks she holds such leverage over me? Okay, maybe she has a little leverage, but not much. "Oh-hoho! Big whoop! You're not the only witch I could talk to at Iridium High."

Emma scoffed, fighting a smile. "You wanna be friends with Maddie? Be my guest! But you still have to give us the goggles back."

"You sure you didn't just," I shrugged my shoulders, "pick up the wrong ones at swimming practice?"

"Are you sure you could run fast enough-" Andi started, Emma smirked in triumph, "to escape my chainsaw?!"

The smirk dropped as Andi whipped around her backpack so she was now holding it in her hands.

Damn, she wasn't kidding about the chainsaw!

"Ooh!" I let out in fright (yes, I was actually frightened. Surprisingly it's by someone other than my father) and booked ass down the hallway, gripping the wall so I could turn easily. Andi's footsteps were right behind me.

"Get back here!" She shouted in anger!

I turned my head, now seeing that Emma joined the chase. However, she looked like she wanted to _stop _it. "Andi! You can't use your chainsaw on him!

I would've laughed if I wasn't running for, quite possibly, my life.

Wait a minute. I have powers! I tele-transported to my class that was a few hallways down. Smiling, I opened the door.

Later at lunch, I just arrived at the cafeteria when I saw something particularly interesting happen. Emma just got her lunch when she accidently bumped into her, _ugh, _boyfriend.

They stepped back, only it looked completely awkward between them. No smiles, no blushing, no giggling, no arm slung over the shoulder, not even a cheek kiss. They must be in a fight of some sorts.

"Oh, um," Daniel started, "hey. What are you doing here?"

"I was eating lunch, same as you," she replied.

_The awkwardness is so thick you could cut it with a knife_, I remarked dryly in my head.

"Right," he muttered, "listen Emma,"

"Yes?"

Hm, it doesn't seem that they're completely broken up, since they're still talking to each other. And it looked like Daniel wanted to make amends.

_Can't have that happen._ Creating the spell in my head, I made Emma's milk carton fall to the floor. As planned, Daniel reached down for it, while I used another spell to make Emma fall. Unfortunately, Daniel caught her.

After picking her up, they both began to apologize to each other at the same time.

I rolled my eyes, are you kidding me?!

Daniel wrapped an arm around her shoulders, then ecourted her to a table. I could only hold out my hands in confusion. I left the cafeteria, not hungry anymore, and wondering what the hell just happened.

At the end of the day, I was at my new locker when a boy's voice spoke up. "Excuse me, sir?"

I turned to face the little boy. "I'm lost and don't know how to get home. Can you help me?"

Hmm...he looked so familiar. I've definitely seen him before, and I knew it wasn't around these halls. He had to be in second or third grade at the most. Then what's he doing here?

It clicked, "you're Daniel's little brother, yeah?"

He nodded, "yes."

I looked up, noticing Daniel coming down the hallway, "well you're in luck. He's coming right this way."

The boy turned, only it was more out of panic than relief. "Oh! Uh, I just remembered how to get home! Thanks anyway!" He sprinted around me, running who knows where.

...okay? Shrugging it off I returned to my getting a book out of my locker.

"Hey Jax!"

Oh great. Danny-boy decided to grace me with his presence.

His eyebrows crinkled together...well at least they match his pants now. "Isn't that Andi's locker?" He pointed out.

"Oh yeah! It was, but Principal Alonso reassigned it to me. It's right next to _Emma's _I think." I said, hoping to get a reaction out of him.

"Yeah, it is." He replied awkwardly.

Jeez, if I was Emma's boyfriend, I'd be livid if another guy tried to be next to her locker. Daniel doesn't seem to care.

"Everything alright between you two?" I asked, playing the 'concerned friend' card.

"Yeah," he shrugged, "it's great!" He faltered, "most of the time."

_Hmm... _"_Most _of the time?" I inquired.

"Well, we got in an argument yesterday about how we're so, uh," he paused, "different."

_Not surprising. She's a powerful witch, and you're...you. Hm, let's see if this works... _"Argument?" I questioned, still acting concerned, "opposites do attract, but sometimes the difference could end up ruining _everything_!"

He shrunk back slightly, "you think?"

_Perfect. Now if I can play my words just right, _"I'm no shrink!" I held my hands up, as if to say that I wanted no part in this, "I'm not saying, break up with her or anything, but if you do, there are lots of other fish in the sea. More, more like you fish!"

Daniel's head was tilted to the side, contemplating my words.

"Somebody say fish?!"

I spun around, but only caught a quick glance at the older boy before hard, smelly, slimy things were pounding on me head. Angry, I looked down and saw that they were dead fish. Ugh, how could I forget about that?!

"Hey!" I shouted furiously. I glared at the celebrating siblings, "y-you better run! I'm gonna get you!" Not wasting any time I took off after them, managing to catch myself when I almost fell.

Since I was bigger than them, I easily caught up to them. Grabbing them by their arms, I pulled them over to some lockers. "What was that?!" I demanded.

"What are you looking at us for? We didn't do anything wrong!" The girl looked up at me through her lashes, trying to get the puppy-eyed look.

"That's not gonna work on me," I rolled my eyes. My little sisters used to give me that look all the time whenever they wanted me to make cookies for them, being that our father hardly took care of us. I was immune to the look, but I simply did it because I love them.

Feeling a pang in my heart, I released them, "just go." Not needing to be told twice, they took off. I sighed, remembering the little blonde-haired, doe brown-eyed twins. I hope they're alright, Father isn't very dependable when it comes to childcare. I growled at the thought of him.

"Jax?" Daniel called, jogging up to me. "You okay? I'm sorry that the T3 did that-"

"No, it's okay," I answered, thinking back on how mischievous Iris and Harmonia can be.

_"Shh!"_

_I opened an eye just the tiniest bit, to see my two sisters standing at the door, trying to conceal their giggling. Holding back a smirk, I closed the eye again. _

_I heard their tiny feet padding closer to my bed. "Be careful, Iris!" Harmonia whispered. _

_Strange, that a girl named after the Greek goddess of harmony and concord, would take part in a prank. And Iris, who is named after the Greek goddess of rainbows. _

_I felt something being squirted into my right hand, most likely whipped cream. Next, I felt a feather tickling my nose. Making my decision, I sat up in bed, roaring like a bear. Iris and Harmonia screamed in surprise, so I used that moment to wipe the whipped cream on their faces. _

_Calming down from the shock, the seven-year olds began to laugh and lick the cream off their faces. I made a move to get out of the bed, when Iris and Harmonia screamed in excitement and made for the door. _

_I quickly cast a spell, locking them in. I grabbed them around their waists using both of my arms. "Hmm...let's see, just what am I going to do with you?" I looked between the two of them._

_"Make us cookies?" Iris glanced up hopefully. _

_"Nice try," I grinned. "No, I think I'm going to...turn you into frogs!" _

_"No!" Iris protested. "Yay!" Harmonia cheered. _

_We looked at her strangely. "Yay?" I questioned. _

_"If you turn me into a frog, then a prince will kiss me and we'll live happily ever after!" _

_I chuckled, releasing them. "You're not going to kiss anyone until you're thirty, same for you Iris."_

_"That's okay, boys are icky," Iris made a face as if she ate something sour while Harmonia looked sad. "Thirty? That's like...forever away!" _

_I laughed lightly, "come on, how about those cookies? Chocolate chip, peanut butter, or sugar?"_

_"SUGAR!" They exlaimed in unison._

"Jax?" I came back to reality with Daniel's hand waving in my face.

"What?" I snapped irritably.

He stepped back, "nothing. It's just that you kinda spaced out for awhile. You okay?"

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose between my thumb and forefinger, "yes, I'm fine."

Without another word, I made my way out of the school.

Wanting some after school pizza, I rode my dirtbike to The Seven. I ate quietly, since I didn't really have any friends yet. Pulling out my phone, I texted Iris.

**Me: Hey, is everything alright back at home?**

**Iris: It's okay. Harmonia and I miss you, Dad just spends the whole day muttering about some light thingie. Why are you gone again?**

I gulped, they had no clue about the plan.

**Me: I miss you too, but I told you, I had to go study abroad. But don't worry, I'll be back before you know it. I promise to make cookies as soon as I come home :)**

**Iris: Sugar? :D**

I grinned.

**Me: Whatever you and Harmonia want :) **

"I'm gonna get there Maddie, you just wait!" Diego squealed.

Huh? Maddie?

**I gotta go, I love you both. Take care of each other. **

Snapping the phone shut, I picked up my can, making my way to the blonde's table. She was pretty and a bad witch, yet I wasn't attracted to her. Something must be wrong with me.

"Did I invite you to sit down?" She snapped, not bothering to look up from her phone.

"No, but you'll be glad I did." Maybe me and this Maddie can have an alliance of sorts. I'm not sure what my plan is at the moment, which is something very rare. "I'm Jax. Jax Novoa."

"So?" Her eyes remained glued to the phone.

"So, I'm a wizard," I explained.

Maddie scoffed, "yeah, okay," she replied, obviously not believing me.

I guess I'd just have to make her believe. Casting the spell, her phone hopped into my left hand. Smirking, I leaned back in my seat.

"Hey!" She tried to grab the phone but, like I did with Andi, I held it out of her reach. "How'd you do that? You didn't even cast a spell!"

I nodded, "yes I did, in my head." I placed the pink phone on the table.

She snatched the phone back, "you can do that?"

"Yeah," I grinned, "I can teach you."

"Ooh, yes!" She clapped her hands excitedly.

I figured we could might as well do this now, it's not too hard to learn. "Okay first, cast a spell out loud."

She frowned, "actually, I uh, I-I can't right now."

"Who cares if people are around?"

"No, it's not that. It's just, my powers disappeared."

Oh yeah. I forgot about that. I looked away from her, "oh."

Maddie brightened up, "but I'll get them back anyday now!"

I turned back to her, "if you don't know where your powers went, it probably means the Council took them without telling you."

A look of determination took over her features, "then I'm gonna go there and demand they give them back!"

_Wow, is this girl for real? _I chuckled, "you obviously know nothing about the Council."

She shrugged, "maybe not. But, I know Maddie Van Pelt. And Maddie Van Pelt _always _gets what she wants."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Btw, if anyone gets the 'splaining to do' reference...you're awesome ;D And of course, credit for the bunchy pants joke goes to delightisadream and lovethatignites! #mbm! Ooh, and as for Jax's sisters' names, I'm a huge fan of Greek mythology (my favorite is the tale of Eros and Psyche) so I picked two goddesses that I can see Leanna naming her children after :)**

**Daddy Directioner: Thank you! Sorry it took so long for me to update.**

**Guest: Thank you! I'd love to know what Jax is thinking.**

**Jemmaislife: Thanks, I'm glad I was able to make Jax's thoughts believeable :D**

**HOAMixerFan: Thanks! I remember it was fun to write XD**

**lovethatignites: Thank you for the complement/review, and for uploading this episode on Jumpshare! :D Ooh, and I saw the "I love you, no" video XD It's perfect, you and your sis are brilliant! Desdemona's 'no' though XD**


End file.
